Being Together
by Jarleyforever3500
Summary: Susan and Caspian always find a reason to be together,
1. Staying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, **

**I would really appreciate it if people review on this **

* * *

Chapter One: Staying

The children were saying goodbye to everyone, Susan walked up to Caspian, "I'm glad I came back" Susan smiled, "I wish we had more time together" Caspian replied in his very Spanish accent, "It would of never of worked anyway" Susan mused gazing into Caspian's eyes. "Why not?" Caspian asked his face dropping "I am thirteen-hundred years older than you" Susan smiled she turned to see her family and paused for a second then turned back and kissed Caspian. She felt fireworks and tingleyness on her lips so did Caspian he wished she could of stayed. Susan let her lips drop and Caspian put his arms round her to hug her. Lucy and Edmund were bickering about what they just witnessed and how Lucy didn't understand and Edmund did. Peter couldn't stop chuckling and smiling under his breath.

Susan went over to her family and squeezed Lucy's hand tightly she knew Lucy didn't want to leave, Susan didn't either now. Edmund was at the front and started walking towards the portal "Wait," Aslan said when he saw the pain and sadness in Lucy's and Susan's eyes. They all turned round "Perhaps you can stay for a few more days" Aslan said hesitating, Caspian was smiling under his breath "How do we know he's not leading us to our death's he stopped the Kings and Queens from going through" A man shouted from the crowds, "Your grace I will be happy to take 11 brown mice through" A brown mice came out from the crowds "As you wish Meriadoc" Aslan said and let the 11 mice through the portal "Now you see there is nothing to fear" Caspian spoke up. "Su you do reliase were still here because of him" Peter whispered under his breath. A teardrop fell out of Susan's eyes Caspian saw, she had to get out of here, She ran down the steps through the crowds and back to the castle. "Now, look what you did and Susan never cries" Edmund whispered to her brother. Caspian heard he wanted to go after her and wanted to know what made her cry but instead Edmund and Lucy went after her first best her family cheers her up before I go ruin it even more Caspian thought to himself.  
Everyone went away and carried on with they were doing before the King had called them. Aslan left the portal open for anyone to go overnight incase they changed they minds. Peter went off into the gardens in a huff, Caspian knew he'd only make it worse if he tried to make it better with the family.

"You know Peter is normally right Su, Aslan knew you wanted to stay we do have to get on with our life in England sometime" Edmund was right "GET OUT" Susan yelled at her brother in her Mother's voice whenever she got angry. Lucy hugged Susan thanked her, Lucy was glad she got to stay in Narnia for a few more days. Peter knocked at the door "Su, I'm sorry come get some dinner" Peter smiled trying to be apologetic. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and got up from her bed, Lucy, Susan and Peter walked to the dining hall. Edmund and Caspian were having a sword fight again, it made Susan laugh and Caspian saw he made him put a smile on his face "I'm glad to see your happy again" Caspian smiled as Edmund surrendered "Rematch later my friend" Edmund laughed. The servants finally came and put some food on the table as the two kings had stopped sword fighting "I would like to have a sword fight one day against my brother and the king if he wishes" Susan smiled taking her seat she had become very good for a girl, everyone gasped "Perhaps, sometime but for now let's eat" Caspian smiled at Susan who was showing great courage for a Queen. They all had a delicious meal and watched the Sun go down from the Window, how Susan missed Cair Paravel in her room the Southern Wing she'd watch the sun go down. Edmund and Caspian had a rematch Edmund won this time and Caspian could see plotting a revenge plan in a fun sort of way. Caspian couldn't stop glancing at Susan he wanted to be with her, his heart ached to be with her Susan wanted Caspian but she knew she did not have much time here.

Susan retired to her room at about 9:00 PM she had lived in Narnia before and learnt how to tell the time in her head, Susan stood on her balcony that looked out onto the beach. She wrapped a blanket round her shoulders and holded it she watched the sea drift on and off the beach and how the waves were so small. A knock was at the door it was probably Lucy having a bad dream "Come in" Susan said so the person outside could here her. She turned round and saw it was Caspian her heart started pounding to fast for her, "Caspian" Susan breathed "I can not deny this anymore, I've fallen in love with you to much to let you go back to England" Caspian said in a very strong spanish accent, Caspian walked over to Susan on the balcony "Love at first sight" Susan whispered and they kissed each other passionetly "I do not know how long I have left here but I want to enjoy every bit of it" Susan said to Caspian. Caspian kissed her again and Susan let him this time, they didn't care if they did not breathe. Caspian understood that Susan did not want to be courted until she is married "For only time knows it's enough that I can kiss you" Caspian whispered. Susan had grown tired not because of Caspian but it had been a long day "I need to get some rest I'm exhausted, I'll see you in the morning" Susan stole one last kiss from Caspian as he walked out the doorway with a proud smile on his face. Susan changed into her night-gown and got into bed. Her Dreams came to her happily...  
Susan's Dream:

_Susan was 9 months pregnant with her and Caspian's first child she and Caspian did not care whether it was a girl or a boy they wished it to grow healthy. Aslan allowed them all to stay in Narnia after in real life a accident happend where they die but Aslan made sure no one knew that they existed so they would not die in the real world but could carry on living in Narnia like it was there life but not in the real world. Caspian was just happy to have a wife that loved him and a Kingdom that loved him, Susan began to go into Labour as Caspian was in battle. The midwives were reassuring her that Lucy had rode to the battlefield and gone to get him. "I JUST WANT MY HUSBAND" Susan yelled as one of contractions came she had not gone into full labour yet she was still able to walk it helped with the pain. She stood on the balcony and watched the woods to see if she could hear any horses riding through the forest. _  
_When Susan's waters broke the midwives forced her to rest on the bed as she could barely stand up."I AM THE KING OF NARNIA LET ME BE WITH MY WIFE" Susan heard Caspian shout, the doors opened and Caspian came running in breathless with Lucy, Caspian rushed to Susan's side "Your majesty it's time to push" The head midwife said, Susan pushed again and again holding Caspian's hand tightly, Lucy had a towel and scissors ready to cut the cord of the baby. After a few more pushes Susan could here a baby crying, Lucy washed the blood off the baby and cut the cord "It's a girl" Lucy whispered as she wrapped the baby in the towel. Lucy passed the baby to Caspian and Caspian showed Susan "We made that" Susan whispered. caressing the baby's forehead. Peter and Edmund came rushing in still in their armour "The telmarines surrendered and promised that they'd start getting along with the Narnians" Peter smiled they both walked over to see the baby "So what are you going to call her?" Edmund asked._

"Susan wake up!" Lucy was shouting, "Noo I wanted to see the rest of my dream." Susan moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Lucy was already dressed "Come on get dressed or your going to miss breakfast plus Peter has challenged Caspian there doing it after breakfast." Lucy said giggling "Fine, tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." Susan groaned and got out of bed.


	2. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia **

**I would really like reviews on this and I'm sorry for how short it is I ran out of time.**

* * *

Susan dressed in her grey and white dress which had always been her favourite when she had been woken up from a good dream. Lucy was waiting impatiently by the door and Susan came finally out her dressing room, they walked to the dining hall as Susan walked in. Caspian stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her, Susan ate her breakfast slowly until they went onto the subject about when they were leaving Peter was trying to put it off because of Susan's feelings but he had to tell her "I'm sorry Su but we got to get back to real world soon, were leaving tomorrow" Peter tried to say it slowly but he couldn't, Lucy's heart dropped when Peter said it. Susan hurried up eating her breakfast not daring to look into Caspian's eyes and see the sadness in them. Susan got up from the table angrily and walked out of the dining hall with everyone to witness it.

Susan went round to the stables and saddled up Nyela, She rided through the forest not wanting human contact although she did want to see Caspian.

Back at the palace everyone was wondering where Susan had gone when a stable boy spoke up saying she rode out into the forest and hadn't come back yet. Susan came out of the forest ready to go home, one of the servants came and took Nyela Susan said goodbye to her horse she would miss her. Susan walked up those 5 steps and faced the tree portal she looked back and saw Ed, Peter, Lucy and Caspian running towards her "Susan we have another day here" Lucy shouted "It's better we face it now than tomorrow I'll miss Narnia" She said as Caspian walked towards her "Don't do this, stay another day" Caspian whispered "I'm sorry, Caspian I love you and I always will but I need to get back to the real world. I'll miss Narnia and I'll miss you, I hope you find someone to love you as much as I did as I do" Susan whispered correcting herself and as tear drops came running down on her cheek. "Well, goodbye Caspian. King of Narnia I'll remember you" Susan whispered as more and more tears streamed down her face "SUSAN, NO" Lucy shouted "I sorry Lu but I have to" Susan bravely walked through the portal without looking back, "SUSAN" Edmund yelled. Lucy was in tears "We have to go back now, It was nice seeing you my friend I hope one day we will return but you know me and Susan won't" Peter said shaking Caspian's hand and walked through the portal "Come on Lu It's time we go as well" Edmund said he hugged Caspian manly then walked through. Lucy still crying walked up to Caspian "I'll miss you Caspian" She whimpered, Caspian hugged Lucy "Tell your sister that my heart aches for her and I'll miss her everyday until the day I die" Caspian whispered he let go of Lucy, Lucy nodded her head and walked through the portal until Caspian couldn't see her anymore. Now how could a King suffer from heartbreak.

The Pevensies were back at the train station like time or space hadn't moved while they were in Narnia. Susan still had some tear drops on her cheeks but wiped them off quickly without anyone noticing "Aren't you coming Phyllis?" The boy asked from the newspaper stand Peter and Edmund looked at each other briefly and confused. The Pevensies all got there bags from the side and hopped onto the train before the doors closed "Oh bother" Edmund groaned "I hope we go back someday because I left my new torch in Narnia" Edmund moaned it made everyone laugh and even out a smile on Susan's face for a few seconds. The rest of the day went smoothly Susan was so busy with school that she hadn't had time to think about Caspian until she got back to her room that she shared with Lucy at the professors it was always exhausting having to ride 2 trains 4 times a day but Susan had got used to it she didn't mind she was with her family.  
Susan flopped onto her bed and started crying "Oh No" Edmund said standing in the doorway with Peter and Lucy whispering "What about the Wardrobe portal?" Peter whispered "Aslan probably made it normal now so what's the point" Edmund said "We have to do something or she's gonna be like this forever" Peter had a point "Forever" Lucy whispered then she remembered what Caspian told her. Lucy ran up to Susan and whispered it in her ear, Susan wiped the tears "Did he really say that?" Susan asked, Lucy nodded her head. "Don't worry Su we'll get you to see him one last time" Peter said it made Susan smile.

Over the next few months Susan felt her heart slowly began to heal if even if it was day by day Peter, Edmund and Lucy became more happier knowing Susan was healing but Caspian was trying to forget Susan completely and was picked a bride of his choosing before they got married Caspian was travelling to the lone Islands to get back the Islands that Telmarines once stole also he was looking for the seven lords his Uncle had banished.


	3. A Journey one wouldn

Chapter Three: One Journey one wouldn't expect this time

Back in England Susan, Lucy and Edmund had to move in with their cousin Eustace Scruub Peter was the lucky one of course, Peter had gone to America with Mr and Mrs Pevinsie they promised that they would save them soon after the Germans had stopped trying to ruin the crossing to America. They were all in Susan's and Lucy's room reading Peter's letter "Another 9 Months" Lucy moaned. "I'm the oldest and I don't think I'll survive" Susan layed back on her bed "You two are the lucky ones I have to share a bedroom with a retched person who's standing outside the door listening in" Edmund said angrily opening the door and grabbed Eustace by the collar, Lucy looked up at the painting which was strangely moving towards them "Susan, Ed look the painting" Lucy gasped walking towards it. Susan sat up and noticed the water towards them and started coming out the painting. Edmund slammed the door so Eustace couldn't get out they fighting about sweets. Water came pouring out of the painting and Eustace tried to grab the painting to throw it out of the window "Eustace NO" Susan, Edmund and Lucy tried to grab the painting , Eustace's hand became wet and slippery so the painting fell out of his hands onto the floor "Hold hands again" Lucy screamed as the water kept filling the room Susan and Edmund grabbed onto Lucy's hand as they went under. They were drowning no one could do anything Susan and Edmund had to let go because furniture was getting in the way. Susan saw light so she swam up to it when she came above there was a boat heading towards her "Susan, Eustace Swim" Edmund shouted as he tried to get to his sisters. People off the boat dived in, Susan reached Edmund and they held each other up "Caspian" Lucy gasped as she reliased who was swimming towards her "Lucy, what are you doing in Narnia?" Caspian asked "We don't know" Looking over at Edmund and Susan. _Oh no_ Lucy thought. Caspian's eyes locked on Susan's eyes and a whole load of feelings came rushing back "Why am I in Narnia? I was never to come back" Susan said she was brought up on deck with Edmund everyone bowed "Yes, but it is good to be back" Edmund smiled "You wretched thing stay away from me" Eustace moaned, "Your majesties what do you suggest we do with him?" Reepicheep asked bowing "Just leave him and he'll be fine..." Edmund muttered.

Susan and Lucy got changed into dry clothes that were Caspian's since they weren't expecting anyone else on the trip, well not female anyway. Susan adjusted her and Lucy clothes to the right fit and they walked into the meeting room, where it had all the maps "We're travelling to the lone islands in search of the seven lords my uncle Miraz banished as soon as sat upon the throne" Caspian explained and showed the map "and in that time we've been gone have you found a bride?" Lucy had to ask, Caspian hesitated for a moment looking at Susan who was looking out at the waves not wanting to hear the answer "Yes, I have actually her name is Rose" Caspian said still looking at Susan. "Your majesties High King Peter is here" Reepicheep interrupted "How can this be" Susan whispered as she went out onto deck "Su!" Peter gasped he ran up to her and hugged her "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked hugging him "I don't know one minute I'm looking at the painting next minute I'm being lifted aboard here" Peter was happy to be with his brother and sisters. Caspian and Edmund started to have a sword fight and Caspian won, "How about that sword fight your majesty" Caspian pointed the spare sword at Susan she took it kindly "Su, No" Peter said "No, let her do it you don't know how good she is" Lucy said giving her encouragement.  
Susan wacked her sword back and forth at Caspian's until finally Susan had her sword by Caspian's neck. All the crew members clapped then got back to work. "Your missing out on a great girl" Edmund whispered to him and patted him on the back while Peter, Susan and Lucy went to show Peter where Caspian is going and what he's doing.

Later on that day the mid-afternoon there was strong gusts of winds that were pushing the dawn treader away from the lone islands, no matter how hard the crew couldn't get it under control as the winds were leading them back to Narnia. Caspian was upset that he didn't get to find the seven lords but he would set sail again soon "Caspian, Aslan is here" A girl came running up to him as kissed him on the cheek. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Eustace looked at him weirdly "This is my fiancée Rose, were meant to be getting married in 2 days lucky I got back then" Caspian's smile didn't convince anyone that he was marrying the right person "Well it's lovely to meet you, Rose. I'm" Rose interrupted "You're the Kings and Queens of the old" Rose bowed before them. Aslan came up behind rose "Welcome, back my children. You've journeyed far and now you must be faced with a choice stay here in Narnia or return to the real world and never come back to Narnia. Execpt for you Eustace you may go back to the real world but you'll come here once more. You must decide here right now i'm sorry to bother you like this but I need to know." Aslan explained.

The Pevensies all thought about it "I'm staying, I can't bear another minute in America. Mum and Dad are always fighting." Peter said,"Aslan nodded his head "Welcome back High King Peter the magnificent from the northern skies." Peter walked next to Aslan, I'm not sure I can't stay, Susan thought to herself. "I want to stay and see Caspian get married. Then I'll probably meet someone I love so I'm staying" Lucy smiled dancing to Aslan "Welcome home Queen Lucy the valiant from the glistening eastern seas." Aslan was happy that two of them decided to stay. "I'm going to stay so I can challenge Caspian more often, It's up to you now Susan" Edmund joked. "Yes, Now you decide Susan and Welcome home King Edmund the just from the great western woods" Edmund gave Susan a gentle pat on the back "If I go I don't have any family and I start fresh, but if I stay I'm broken-hearted from a love that I cannot have but I'll be with family" Susan looked at Caspian. Caspian was hoping she would stay "I'm going to stay because my family has stayed and I can't live without them" Susan smiled hugging her brothers and sister. "Welcome home Queen Susan the gentle from the raident southern Sun. I wish you all to have a long and happy life reigning Narnia with King Caspian and his soon to be wife. Caspian may I speak with you alone. Goodbye my children" Aslan said walking away with Caspian and with one last breath they saw Eustace waving goodbye and disappearing. They all walked back to the castle execpt for Caspian who was walking with Aslan "I'm sorry to bother you this at this time, but Caspian I can see you are not happy. You need to choose, choose Susan or Rose. You know if you chose Rose you'll have an unhappy marriage and your feelings will continue to grow for Susan everytime you see her, choosing Susan you can probably guess what happens. I must get back but I'll be back for your wedding day that's your deciding point" Aslan said then walked into the trees without saying goodbye, Caspian knew who he would choose in a heartbeat.


	4. Weddings and Birthdays

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia but please review **

* * *

Caspian walked back to the castle thinking he should tell Rose before the wedding but he knew Aslan said he would decide on his wedding day who he truly wanted to be with. Susan had decided to have a swordfight with Edmund, Lucy and Rose couldn't stop laughing as Edmund was losing. Peter was training with Reepicheep, there was no battles going on Narnia seemed to be at peace. _Maybe everyone has reliased the Kings and Queens of the old are back and have gone into hiding because our reign was so peaceful_ Edmund had came up with a theory but he never wanted to say it aloud or he might actually start a war with a neighbouring countries. "I see you have beaten King Edmund now as well as me" Caspian came smiling proudly as if he still had his repitation when he did get beaten by Queen Susan the gentle. "Well Caspian maybe I am fit to be Queen again and rule Narnia along side my brothers and sister also you" Susan smiled back poiletly and hugged her brother "I went easy on you sister" Edmund said lauging softly. She knew he didn't he was putting all his force into it when he knew she was going to win, Peter joined looking breathless and flushed. "Looks like you got beaten too Pete" Lucy giggled. "No I never lose," Peter said stciking his sword into the ground and falling over it. "Classic Peter," Susan smiled "Lucy, race?" Lucy started ahead picking up her dress and running towards the stables "Where are you going?" Rose called out laughing "Follow us" Lucy shouted as Susan followed. The boys wanted to follow but something telled them they were wanting to be left alone.

Lucy beat Susan to the stables, Lucy saddled up Lizzie short for Elizabeth "Nylea is still here" Susan gasped, Nyela neighed at her. Susan laughed and saddled her up. Rose watched as they got onto there horses and trotted out on to the concrete "Aren't you coming Rose?" Susan asked nicly she didn't want to upset someone that was going to be in her family soon. A stable boy brought a horse out saddled up and Rose jumped on. Susan, Lucy and Rose gracefully went through the trees where the boys could see there horses going through. They were laughing for no reason, _happiness would soon turn into sadness_ Susan thought, it had always had been that way for her. The horses stopped abruptly at the flowing river "Why did you bring me here?" Rose asked looking at all the beauty and wildlife surronding it "It's a place to think when you don't want anyone to find you." Lucy smiled. _Now I need to find a new thinking spot I'll be needed it soon_ Susan thought to herself again. She wished she could stay curled up in her thoughts now since her true love was being taken away by a girl standing in front of her "I don't feel to good, I'm gonna head back to the palace" Susan whispered, Lucy nodded her head "Will you be alright getting back?" Rose asked worringly "It's only a short ride I just need a lie down" Susan galloped through the forest trying to clear her head of memories she had of Caspian and her riding through this forest.

"Well there's Susan." Peter said, "I'll go make sure she's alright" Edmund said "Since Peter will make her angry and Caspian well you know why your marrying the wrong girl" Edmund ran over to the stables "Su? You alright?" Edmund asked as she got down from the horse "I'm just feeling a bit sick that's all Ed" Susan said not wanting to Edmund her tearful eyes "Should we send for the healer?" Edmund asked "No, It's alright Ed I just need a lie down. I think I may be exhausted that all go back to Peter" Susan putted Nylea back into her box, still not turning round. Susan waited until she heard Edmund left the stables when she ran to her room trying not to be caught by anyone. Susan slammed the door behind her and slid down onto the floor _I can't do this anymore_ Susan's thoughts were taking over her she screamed to make them stop. Someone obviously heard as they were trying to get the door open, Susan heard them run off to get help, she quickly fell onto her bed and wiped the tears hopefully no one would notice she'd been crying. Susan pretended to fall asleep as someone managed to get the door open "She's asleep Caspian, I told you" Edmund said. Caspian walked over to Susan and carresed her rosy red cheek "I'm sorry for whatever I may have caused you Susan, truth is I'm still in love with you" Caspian said, "So why are you marrying Rose then?" Susan heard Peter's voice "I needed to get over Susan and I needed to marry the council were forcing me" Caspian explained "Can't you just marry Susan instead tomorrow?" Edmund asked "As much as I would love too, I can't" Susan made a little scream she just wanted them to get out. "Susan could wake up at any minute lets get out of here" Peter said. Walking out so did Edmund and Caspian before he closed the door "Sweet dreams my dearest true love" Caspian whispered kissing her on the cheek and closed the door behind him.

"Your majesty, wake up everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall." Reepicheep said. Susan opened her eyes she actually falled asleep "How long have I been asleep?" Susan sat up rubbing her eyes "Only two hours your majesty there waiting for you in the dining hall" Reepicheep said again. Susan quickly got up and quickly brushed her hair it was a mess from sleeping she saw no point in changing if she was going to change into a nightgown in just a few hours. Susan ran to the dining hall she slowed down as she entered and took her seat next to Peter. "Let's eat" Caspian nodded. "I hope I did not keep everyone too long" Susan apoligised to Peter "No, we'd had only just sat down and Reepicheep had been sent to wake you, Lucy did offer but Rose was plaiting her hair. _She better not take my little sister away from me_ Susan muttered in her head angrily and nearly banging the table no one but Caspian knew how she was feeling.  
After dinner they went into the library everyone talked really but Susan didn't she wanted to play chest "how about payback, litttle brother at chess?" Susan challenged Edmund "Your on, but Su may I warn you I will checkmate you in seconds of the game" Edmund laughed, as he sat down at his chess set. "We will see about that." Susan whispered.

The chess game went on for hours, Edmund had no idea Susan played this good. Susan checkmated Edmund because he surrended, it made everyone laugh. Caspian needed to speak to Susan before tomorrow to tell her he wasn't going to do it, everyone headed to there rooms there saw no reason to be still awake at nightfall. Susan headed back to her room not feeling tired at all, she thought she'd finish reading her book. Caspian was following behind her, he knocked at her door even though she just entered, Susan opened her door and saw Caspian there her heart started to beat faster and faster, "What are you doing here?" Susan asked "This is one thing I'm never going to regret" Caspian started kissing Susan passionetly closing the door behind him, he laid susan gently back on the bed. Susan knew Caspian was courting her she had a weird feeling that she wanted him to keep going. "Are you sure?" Caspian asked Susan, "Yes," Susan whispered he stuck his fingers in and only a little amount of blood came out, "Tell me when you want me stop" Caspian whispered and did again while kissing Susan neck "Never" Susan repiled letting him do it faster and harder, Susan let out little moans as Caspian did harder but at least they had one moment loved up before they had to say goodbye to eachother, they fell asleep in eachothers arms until Susan woke up and saw it was sunrise "Caspian wake up" Susan shook Caspian "What is it?" He asked "It's morning you need to go back to your room" Susan said, She got out of bed and throwed Caspian's white shirt and black trouses at him he got into them quickly and was by the door "I'll never forget you" Caspian whispered giving Susan one last kiss, She shut the door behind her and felt her lips they were still soft from Caspian kissing her she got back into bed she knew her siblings were going to be in here any second and start singing happy birthday.

It was Caspian's and Rose's wedding day, the day Susan wouldn't be able to witness herself she knew it would be to painful to see.  
_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Susan, Happy birthday to you._ Peter, Edmund and Lucy sang as they came into her room "Shhh! I don't want anyone to know" Susan said getting out of her bed and closing the door "But your 21!" Lucy said excitedly "Yes, but I don't wanna spoil Caspian and Rose's wedding do I" Susan made a point. They didn't notice that Caspian was outside the door listening in about to knock to know if they were coming down for breakfast "Caspian's gonna change his mind last minute you know" Peter said "I know, now where's my crown and cake" Susan laughed. The four Kings and Queens decided that they would where there crowns today it was a special occasion. The four ate Susan's birthday cake and no longer felt the urge to go down to breakfast so they got dressed into there dresses and suits.

Peter wore a deep blue V-neck and cream trousers so he wear his belt as well.  
Edmund wore a green V-neck one of his favourites to wear also black trousers so he could have his sword as well you never know what's gonna happen at a wedding.  
Lucy wore a light blue short sleeved dress with her favourite bracelet and necklace with her hair curled.  
Susan wore a yellow and silver short sleeved dress and only wore earrings, she also had her hair put up like she was coronated.  
Reepicheep came along to each of their bedrooms and put on thier crowns. Reepicheep put Queen Susan's crown on "Are you ready for this your majesty?" Reepicheep asked as they walked out of Susan's room "Yes, of course I am it's a wedding for goodness sake not a buriel." Susan despretly was trying to hide her feelings for Caspian walking down the hallway she met her brothers and sisters and entered the great hall were the wedding to take place.

The chairs were all laid out beautifully in sync with flowers and ribbons on the back. Caspian entered as the guests started to arrive he all greeted them so did the Kings and Queen, Caspian couldn't take his eyes off Susan. The Pevensies took there seats in front row, Caspian considered them family, on the other hand Rose had lost all her family they either killed in battle, illness or childbirth. Rose never said one word about her family. Caspian took his place at the front as the doors opened everyone smiled as Rose wore a simple long sleeved white dress with a beading that carfeully went around her waist, her hair was and and curled at the end. "I thought I could do this but I can't." Susan whispereing in Peter's ear, he nodded his head. "What are you going to do then?" Peter asked trying to comfort her sister "I need some fresh air," Susan whispered and walked out with everyone watching her, she didn't know where to go but she knew she couldn't be within 5 feet of that hall. The attention went back to Rose immatadtidley as one of the Queens from the old went running out crying.

Rose reached Caspian finally and took his hand he was shaking like mad and didn't want to do this at all, they slowly walked up to Aslan who was waiting "We are here today to witness" Aslan started to say "Wait, I can't do this." Caspian whispered. _He's finally made the right choice_ Aslan thought to himself "Why ever not?" Rose asked as her voice started to go high pitch and sad "Because I'm not in love with you, but someday you'll meet the love of your life and won't want to let go" Caspian whispered making sure whatever he said was to be heard by Peter, Edmund and Lucy. "Good Luck, and I hope you don't regret anything" Rose was smiling like she knew this was going to happen and was just wishing Capsian the best. He started to run but was stopped by Peter "I know that my sister loves you dearly, but take good care of her even though we're going to be around to watch your everymove" Peter smiled and Caspian ran out of the hall where to look first. He didn't know where to start her room, the stables, the forest until he came to a stop and found Susan standing up watching the tides come in. Caspian ran down there to her... He'd made his choice.


End file.
